


nose twitches

by ImJustPassingThrough



Series: i'm a warlock! — Ryan Bergara [2]
Category: Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series)
Genre: Arguing, Attempt at Humor, Bewitched - Freeform, F/M, Fairy Sara Rubin, Fluff, Happy Ending, Light Angst, M/M, Magic, Ryan Bergara Loves Shane Madej, Shane Madej Loves Ryan Bergara, Warlock Ryan Bergara, Witch Ryan Bergara, powers, spells
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:20:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28170828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImJustPassingThrough/pseuds/ImJustPassingThrough
Summary: Shane Madej learns the truth; Ryan was at one point against Mortal and Witch/Warlock relationships. He knew things were too good!
Relationships: Darrin Stephens/Samantha Stephens, Minor or Background Relationship(s), Ryan Bergara/Shane Madej
Series: i'm a warlock! — Ryan Bergara [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2063709
Comments: 2
Kudos: 20





	nose twitches

**Author's Note:**

> This is heavily inspired by the American Television Series 'Bewitched'.
> 
> It should be known this doesn't follow the 'stereotypical witch and warlock' sense, nor does it follow Wiccan's, Pagan's, or modern day Witchcraft.

Shane was in pure bliss, his relationship with Ryan was perfect, and nothing could bring his mood down. Not even the judgemental witch mother who stared him down. Maybe I should clarify something; Ryan is a Warlock, who is over a hundred years old, which means his family are Witches and Warlocks, who are either similar in age or older, and there is a huge stigma around a Witch/Warlock dating a Mortal. But much to Linda Bergara's dismay, a witch, Ryan Bergara, her son, a Warlock, ignored this stigma and dated a Mortal named Shane Madej. Ryan Bergara befriend a fairy named Sara Rubin, much to Linda's disappointment, and now was settling for a normal, mortal life. And, like I said, Linda isn't too happy with this.

"Shay..." Linda said, deadpan, arms crossed, mispronouncing Shane's name on purpose.

Shane looked up from his laptop, at this point he's given correcting Linda, "hello, Linda, to what do I owe the pleasure?"

Linda waved her hand and the laptop disappeared, "so, now that you're not busy, we need to talk."

Shane looked up, keeping his anger low, but he was angry. That's his work for the new Puppet History episode, and he doesn't want to loose his work, "Linda, please, give me my laptop back..."

"Oh, but why should I?" Smirked Linda, a gleam in her eyes.

A ping surrounded the area and the laptop was back, and then suddenly, in between Shane and Linda, stood Ryan, arms crossed, and glaring at the witch, "mother, leave my boyfriend and his work alone."

Linda sighed in despair, "oh Ryan, whatever happened to you? Where did I go wrong?" She whined, and fell onto Shane's armchair.

Ryan sighed, and sat next to Shane, and took his hand, "you okay, Shane?"

Shane smiled and gently squeezed Ryan's hand, "I'm fine. You come from yours?"

"Sara's," Ryan answered, which elicited a loud cry of agony from Linda, but the two ignored her.

"How is she?" Shane asked, remembering Sara talking about meeting her parents in her flower house. Turns out fairy's live in flowers, and trees, and Sara had been avoiding home for months.

Ryan sighed, slouching over, "not too good. The meet up with her family went terrible."

"Why?" Shane asked, frowning.

Linda stop up suddenly, "you know Ryan, there was a time you hated fairy's, and mortals. You despised Samantha dating that Darwood."

"His name's Darrin." Ryan corrected, and then glanced to Shane, who was looking at him in shock. "What?"

"You hated mortals?" Shane asked, quietly, shocked.

Linda grinned, "you never told poor, old, meek, Shawn?"

"His name is Shane!" Ryan snapped, and held Shane's hands, "yes, but not anymore. The exact opposite even."

Linda smiled, "I could send you back in time, you know, for you to see how Ryan acted? You'd be invisible, so that way you won't affect anything."

Shane fell silent in thought, but then shook his head, "no, no..." He looked down.

Ryan glared at his mother and stood up, "leave."

"No..." Linda scoffed.

Ryan took a deep breath and held his hands out, wiggled his nose and slowly waved his hands, _"one re or re ickery Ann, phillison follison Nicholas John!"_

Linda leaned back, eyebrows raised, as this was a perfect example about how inexperienced Ryan was, "you're no serious."

"I've never been more serious in my life!" Ryan scowled, and wiggled his nose again, and waved his hands again, eyes closed. _"One re or re ickery Ann, phillison follison Nicholas John."_ Linda blinked, and Ryan continued. _"Queevy quavy English navy, stiglum, staglum Buck!"_ Linda crossed her arms, Ryan continued, _"B - U - C - K spells “Buck” and out goes you!"_ He brought his hands apart and smiled, eyes still closed. He reached out, hoping to feel air, but instead he felt a cheek, and a nose.

He opened one eye to see Linda sat there, arms crossed, one eyebrow raised. Linda was confused, and slightly shocked, "you naughty, naughty little Warlock..."

"Please?" Ryan begged, slouching.

Linda got up, and looked to Shane, "give a call if you wanna see how Ryan actually is." She waved her hands up, flicking her wrists, and disappearing in a cloud of smoke and harsh wind, making paper and hair fly around wildly.

Ryan sighed and looked to Shane, "I am so sorry about my mother..."

"Is that true?" Shane asked, looking down and messing with his fingers, "did you hate mortals and relationship's with mortals?"

Ryan sighed, licking his lips, "I can't lie... I hated mortals, fairy's, vampires, werewolves, angels, demons, you name something that wasn't a witch or warlock, I hated it..."

Shane nodded, "you... Can you leave? Just for a while?" He glanced up to Ryan, eyes shining in hurt.

"Yeah..." Ryan nodded, looking down. He can't lie, that hurts, but he understands where Shane is coming from, and he completely gets it. He flicked his wrists up, and disappeared.

Shane stared at where Ryan once stood, and looked to Obi who wandered in. He picked his cat up, and hugged him, "I knew it was too good to be true..."

Obi looked to him with wide, yet confused eyes, as if to say, _what's wrong, Dad? Has Ryan upset you? Tell me, Dad..._

Shane sighed, "as you know, Ryan's a Warlock, and there's this bad stigma around dating Mortals... Turns out, Ryan hated everyone and everything that wasn't a Witch or Warlock... And, I don't know what to do..."

Obi blinked and nuzzled him comfortingly, _don't worry! Ryan loves you, clearly! Look at all this backlash he's taking due to dating a mortal._

"How bad do you think he was? I mean, Linda said she would take me back to see, but..." Shane trailed off, unsure with himself.

Obi nudged his fingers gently and Shane looked to him, and Obi looked back as if to say, _why not ask Sam? Therefore, you don't give Linda that satisfaction!_

Shane smiled and kissed in between Obi's ears, "oh Obi, your a god!" He set his son aside, and stood. He took a shaky breath, he's never done this before. He coughed, and looked up, _"Samantha heed my mantra!"_ He paused, unsure of himself, thinking, _"I need your help, with the hand I've been dealt!"_ God, he hopes he said that right...

A pop was heard behind him, and Shane turned to see Samantha in a nice, pink dress, "you did well for your first call Shane!"

Shane flushed, and scratched his neck, "thank's Sammy..."

"What seems to be the issue?" Samantha asked with a smile.

Shane sighed, and fell into his chair, and covered his face, "Ryan... Ryan hated mortals... When you first got with Ryan, how did he treat Darrin?"

Samantha let out a deep breath of air, and rubbed her hands together uneasily, "well..."

Shane sighed, and covered his eyes, "he was terrible?"

"There was a time he was, but then he met you... He changed when he met Sara, and then when he met you, that was it; old Ryan, gone!" Samantha assured, gently placing her hand on Shane's shoulder.

Shane looked down, "Linda said she could send me back in time, invisible, so that way I could see... I want you to do that, please?"

Samantha nodded, "okay... Okay, alright..." She stood, and offered her hands to Shane. Shane took them, and stood with her. He watched her silently; Samantha's nose twitched, much like Ryan's, and nodded. Wind picked up, and suddenly Shane was stood in a room, with a greed carpet, white brick wall with a fireplace, connected to stairs and a dinning room, with beige sofa's a television, a lamp, table top, with curtains covering the patio windows. In other words, a typical American home.

Shane looked around, and noticed a young woman with short blonde hair with clothes that looked like it was from the sixties run out from the kitchen, cleaning, she wore a white button up and brown pants, with black flats, and Shane's eyes widened, noticing the distinct nose, "Sam?" He gasped, but Samantha didn't glance to him, she couldn't see nor hear him. What year was it? He noticed a newspaper and looked at the date, _1965_?!

A man with brown pants, brown shoes, and white shirt, and blue cardigan walked down the stairs, and Shane blinked, "Darrin?" They were both much younger.

"Sam, is everything tidy for tonight?" Darrin asked.

Samantha nodded, and smiled, "all done, don't worry, you and Larry will get that account!"

"And there was no..." Darrin trailed off, and suddenly held his nose and wiggled it.

Samantha shook her head with a smile, "no, all mortal, no magic involved."

"Which is pathetic when you think about it..." Echoed a voice, a male voice, one that Shane recognised.

"Hello Ryan..." Samantha smiled, and sighed. Suddenly, sat on the sofa was a man, tanned with black, combed to the side hair, and he wore a tight fitted white shirt, tucked into brown pants, with brown shoes and white socks, and Shane stared in shock, it was Ryan.

"Hello Sammy!" Ryan smiled, with his pearly whites. He got up and went over, kissing Samantha's cheeks, then he looked to Darrin with a scowl, "Daryl.."

Darrin glared, "Ryan... Do you have to _pop in_ unannounced? It's rude, but then again, I on't expect less from a big headed—"

"Watch your tone, Darwood, or else you'll find yourself very green and slimy." Ryan warned, crossing his arms. He looked to Samantha again with a smile, yet with pity filled eyes, "really Sammy? A mortal? I would have preferred an elf, than a mortal!"

Samantha frowned, "well, I married a mortal, and you'll have to accept that!"

"The only reason I don't do something more drastic, like change him back to his primitive state!" Ryan snapped, looking to Darrin with a hateful glare, and looked to Samantha softly again, continuing, "is because you're my favourite cousin."

Samantha smiled, and kissed Ryan's cheek, "why not stay for..." She saw Darrin's scowl, and quickly went quiet.

Darrin glared, "we want to live normal lives, something you don't understand!"

Ryan was now face to face with Darrin, a furious scowl on his face, "what is normal to you, is to us asinine!"

"You sure you don't live a normal life then?" Darrin insulted, and Samantha and Shane gasped in shock, and watched in horror as Ryan's face turned to rage, and he waved his hand in a circle. Then in a puff of smoke, Darrin was no longer tall, but was now a child— No, a baby! Chubby cheeks, and saliva.

"Oh, Ryan!" Samantha cried in horror, and picked Darrin up. She looked to Ryan, "Ryan, you change Darrin back right now!"

"I will when he grows up!" Ryan snapped, glaring at the baby.

Shane just watched in horror, he'd seen enough, then wailed in despair, appearing back in his time, and now in front of a sad looking Samantha, "he hate's mortals! Oh, he hates my kind!"

"Not anymore..." Samantha assured, taking his hands, but Shane pulled back and grabbed a sofa pillow. Samantha swallowed, "Shane..."

"Ryan! Ryan, get here now!" Shane called out angrily.

Ryan appeared in front of Shane, "yes?" Suddenly, he was attacked by a pillow attacking him, "hey! Woah!"

"How could you?!" Shane yelled, eyes with slight tears, hurt and angry, hitting him with the pillow, and Samantha gasped, covering her mouth in shock.

""How could I", what!?" Ryan asked, shielding himself.

Shane threw the pillow at Ryan's face, and then grabbed a book, and hit Ryan's shoulder, "do you really hate us Mortals that much?! You hex and curse us?!" He kept hitting Ryan.

Ryan yelled in pain, and backed away, "what the hell, Shane?! What are you yelling about?!"

Shane glared, sniffing, "I went back in time! I saw the way you treated Darrin! You even called him, Derwood! You changed him into a baby, and insulted him, and—"

"Yeah, before I met you!" Ryan defended, "I swear, I'm not like that now!"

Shane shook his head, and sniffed, "no, no, don't talk to me right now..."

Ryan looked to Samantha, who looked apologetic, so he shook his head and disappeared. Samantha held Shane, "listen, Ryan is different now, he's better..."

"Yeah, after years. I bet if I was there, he'd not talk to me..." Shane sniffed.

Samantha blinked, and nodded, "I'll take you up on that... I'll send you back when I know Ryan is there, and I will be there instead of the original Samantha. I'll act like we met at the park and we're best friends. You'll see, he'll change his mind when he meets you... And, whatever happens won't affect our time"

Shane fell silent, and looked down, sitting in his chair, and nodding, "okay... Alright..."

Samantha sat next to Shane, and held his hands, and wiggled her nose, and waved a hand, and nodded. Shane found himself outside a house, Samantha's house, in an orange flannel shirt, tucked into green pants, and brown shoes, hair swept to the side.

He took a deep breath, and knocked, and Samantha opened the door a few minutes later, "Shane, it's good to see you!" She hugged him.

Shane hugged back, "good to see you too!"

Samantha took him in, "everyone, this is Shane Madej, a friend I met at the park with Tabitha, he's a comedian!" Everything she was saying indicated to a mortal, and finally Shane looked around, young Tabitha, young Darrin, young Samantha, and Endora, Linda and Ryan stood there, the same age as they are from his time. Ryan's hair was still swept to the side, but this time, he was in a greenish jumper, and green pants. "Shane this is, my husband Darrin, my daughter Tabitha, my mother Endora, and my Aunt Linda and cousin Ryan." Shane noticed Linda and Endora sneering at him, and Ryan staring.

"Shay..." Linda greeted blankly.

Endora sighed, rolling her eyes, "at least you met Samantha, and not Darwood." Ryan chuckled quietly.

"Darrin..." Samantha sighed.

Ryan continued to watch Shane, silently admiring him. Shane looked to Ryan hopefully, but Ryan did nothing. Maybe Samantha was wrong? Ryan wouldn't just change instantly, how could he? He's not looking at Shane in disgust, but not really showing much emotion other than, _you look alright_. Shane sighed, how Ryan changed he doesn't know.

"Come on, Darwood, get a drink..." Linda said, jerking his head.

Darrin went to correct her with a scowl, but Ryan spoke up, "Darrin..."

Linda looked to her son, "what?"

Shane looked to Ryan, who was looking at Shane, the two staring at each other. Shane was looking to Ryan hopeful, and Ryan was looking to him softly, "I said, his name is Darrin, not Darwood..." Then entire family, besides Tabitha and Samantha, looked to Ryan in shock.

"Are you sick?" Darrin asked, eyes wide in shock.

Ryan looked to Darrin and crossed his arms, "go get a drink, Darrin..." He watched Darrin leave, and moved to Shane, and took his hand, "Ryan Bergara..." He kissed Shane's knuckles, but then blinked, "you're not homophobic, right?"

Shane grinned, "no... I'm into men."

Ryan smiled, "me too! Why don't we bond over this revelation over coffee tomorrow?"

Shane flushed, Ryan sure was smooth in the sixties, "s-sure..."

Shane blinked and opened his eyes, back in his house and a smug looking Samantha who smirked and said, "told you he'd change the moment he saw you..."

"He does love me..." Shane blinked, "and I hit him with a pillow and book..."

Samantha kissed the top of Shane's head, "it'll be alright, I promise, just give him time..."

~~~~~

Ryan hiccuped, tears in his eyes and down his cheeks, and face buried into Sara's side, her wings wrapped around. Ryan sniffed, "this is all my fault!"

"Ryan, you've changed. He's probably just upset that you didn't like Mortals years ago..." Sara sighed, running her hands through his hair, "he'll get over it..."

Ryan shook his head, "he won't... He won't forgive me, ever..."

"He'll get over it, I promise..." Sara assured, "how could he not?"

"Because, he saw me hate, insult and hex a mortal, he kind!" Ryan explained, rubbing his nose and eyes.

Sara rolled her eyes, "and, if that's the case, you should hate Shane, and me, as before we knew you was a warlock, we openly insult you're kind. Hell, Shane didn't believe in Warlocks and Witches!"

"Yeah, but—"

"There's a reason why you don't celebrate Halloween!" Sara said, rolling her eyes, "because, they mock Warlock's and Witches. You guys always boycott it!"

Ryan sniffed, and sat up in sadness, "Sara... It's different..."

"It's not! It's the same, just one's mortal, and the other is a warlock!" Sara cupped his face gently, "Ryan, I promise, he will come around..."

Ryan looked down and summoned a shot of whisky, and gulped it, "damn my mother..."

"You called?" Linda appeared in front of the two, and glared at Sara.

Sara sighed, "I'll be in my room..." She curled her wings, and walked away, leaving Ryan on the sofa, and Linda standing in front of Ryan.

"Ryan—"

Ryan looked up, eyes red, nose red, tear stained cheek, "I don't know how Sam dealt with all this, and she had nobody!" He snapped, and stood up, "there's no amount of apologising we can give to Sam and Darrin, and now I've upset Shane, my boyfriend, for being like you! For hating on Mortals!"

Linda scoffed, "look, who cares? Darwin, and Sean—"

"Darrin, and Shane!" Ryan snapped, "call them by their names!"

"They're mortals! You know if you'd dated one of those nice Warlocks or Witches that were crazy about you, non of this would have happened." Linda scolded, crossing her arms.

"You telling him of my past with Mortals, offering to show him, which he's now seen thanks to Sam... That was mean, low, sneaky, underhanded trick!" Ryan yelled, more tears flowing.

"Yes, it was. And I'm quiet pleased with myself." Linda grinned, but finally got a good look at her son, and frowned, "Ryan...?"

Ryan looked down, "... Leave, now. I don't want to see you right now..."

"But, Ryan—"

"Now!" Ryan yelled, and so Linda raised her arms and flicked her wrists, disappearing. Ryan fell onto Sara's sofa, and buried his face into her pillow, staining the orange pillow be damned!

~~~~~

Shane was awake in his bed, a headache forming from crying, and Samantha now home with Darrin. He was still in his clothes from yesterday, now crumpled, his hair dishevelled, and even his shoes still on. Three knocks echoed the house, and Shane got up. He shuffled down the hallway, and yawned, hearing another three knocks.

He opened his door, and paused, seeing Ryan on the other side with a bunch of flowers, “look, before you close the door, let me explain! I blindly followed what my parents believed, back then I was different, and I–”

Shane shook his head, and with a smile, launched himself at Ryan and hugged him, “oh Ryan! You don’t need to explain!” He smiled, and kissed Ryan all over his face in joy, and Ryan laughed, smiling, wrapping his arms around him, and Shane continued, “I’m sorry, I should’ve been more understanding.”

Ryan caressed his face, and smiled, “Shane, you have nothing to be sorry for, your reaction was understandable. I’m sorry I was the way I was...”

”Please, don’t ever leave again...” Shane asked, eyes soft.

Ryan smiled, “you have my word, Shane.” He wiggled his nose, and the flowers appeared in a watered vase, and the two disappeared, and then appeared in Shane bed, the front door shutting.

Shane laughed and held him close, and Ryan wrapped his limbs around Shane, and the two cuddled for the rest of the morning, their real lives on hold, their relationship being more important.


End file.
